Run Away Love
by The one who is odd
Summary: The Sequel to the fics: "Run away with me" and "War of the Loves"
1. A good start

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any characters of Avatar**

**Author's Note: Yes the long awaited arrival of the third in the trilogy. It started in 'Run Away With Me' it got more complex in 'War of Loves' and now it will conclude in 'Run Away Love'.**

A hooded figure stalked through the night towards an earth nation jail. Two guards tried to stop the figure but were sent flying backwards in a blast of fire. The figure walked undisturbed up twelve floors of rock and mud until he arrived at the only room in the building. He looked in through a large sheet of glass, there he saw Azula. She was naked to stop her from killing herself by lighting her cloths on fire, the scars still fresh from the last time. The figure opened the heavy door and entered the room. Not noticing at first Azula assumed it was a guard there to check on her again, it wasn't until she looked up that a sensation of fear entered her body for the first time in a long while "Wha... what are you doing here?" she stumbled trying uselessly to back away from the figure.

"I'm hurt Azula that you didn't think I wouldn't come back after my last visit" he said in a deep voice. He grabbed her face and forced a long kiss from her before she bit him. He grabbed his lip in pain he hit her in the side of the head with the side of his shoe "You filthy twat" he yelled at her in anger. "You're going to owe me something extra special today for that" he chuckled removing her bra.

Dominica laughed as Kae chased after Mion half naked "Mion give me back my underwear!" Kae yelled half enjoying the run. Dom threw a small psychic blast causing Mion to trip and toss Kae's panties into the lake. "Mion!" Kae complained huffing over to the lake and fishing the panties out.

**Author's Note: Two different tones... So can you guess who is about to rape Azula? And why was Mion running around with Kae's underwear? More will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	2. Split

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: So here is the second chapter sorry it took longer to update I was hoping to update sooner than the last story.**

The dark figure put his cloak on as Azula curled up as well as she could and wept. She hated not being able to fight back, her fire bending weak due to not having the energy. The figure delivered a swift kick to her side making her cry out in pain. "I'll be back for you again Azula" he said kicking her again before leaving. He laughed all the way down the hall as he left, unbeknownst to him a young woman slipped into the room behind him. "Ty-Lee what are you doing here?" Azula whispered. "I followed him here and saw what he did to you" she replied sitting next to Azula. "Azula I have to free you from here" Ty-Lee pleaded but Azula just shook her head "No Ty-Ty you can't, he might be bad now but if I ever tried to escape he'd be twice as mean" she cried into Ty-Lee's lap.

Kae kissed Dom softly before they parted ways. "Mion take care of Dom or else" she joked as they walked separate ways. Kae was headed back home to the H.B.S. base for the anniversary of Taila's death. Dom and Mion were headed to a nearby town to visit their grandparents. Kae remembered running around with Taila as they raced towards the base.

Looking around she noticed something moving in a bush. She turned towards it as a teenage, by the size of it, Saber tooth Moose Lion barged out. She cursed under her breath as she took a battle stance. The Moose Lion jumped at her and took her down before she could do anything. She was about to scream as it bent its head down and gave her a big lick to the face. It took her a second to figure it out but when she did she smiled. "Hey there Kanna. How have you been?" Kae asked as she recognized her pet.

Zuko watched as his airship flew past the earth nation border out to the ocean. He wondered when they would get back to the fire kingdom. He began to doze off as there came knocking on the window startling him. He looked out the window and there was Aang flying beside the ship with his glider. He opened the window and let Aang in as the cold air filled his room. Zuko shut the window and pulled up a chair for Aang. "What can I do for you Aang?" he asked politely. "I have bad news Zuko" he said "I was just in Omashu and your father escaped!" With a horrified look Zuko walked over to the window "This isn't good! When did he escape?" he asked in a harsh tone. "We don't know he killed a guard and put him in his place." Aang said trying to be polite "And there's more bad news, your sister is pregnant!"

"What do you mean pregnant?" Zuko demanded slamming his fists down. Aang kept a neutral attitude "We don't know how it happened she won't speak and her guards were killed by fire outside the compound." Zuko thanked Aang for the information as he left and as soon as he was out of sight Zuko laughed. "Father escaped and my sister is pregnant this could work to my advantage!"

Dom laughed as Mion traced a face in the air with her fire. Dom thought about it and did one better. She touched the back of Mion's head and implanted an image of a cow. "Dom quit it" Mion laughed knocking her hand away. "What can I help it if you keep thinking about cows?" she asked in a laugh. They walked for awhile just joking like back in the old days before their lives were ruined **((AN: By me :P))**.

Kae knocked on the bases door and she heard a familiar scramble as the guards got ready incase there was an enemy at the door. They opened up and Kae showed them her H.B.S. Identification and they let her pass. She was greeted by the Leader herself, Suki, and thanked for all her work. She walked the stairs up to the second floor and knocked on Sokka's door. She heard him yell and heard the lock clicking. Sokka opened the door and dropped to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes.

**Author's Note: So I broke my clavicle and am currently unable to write much sorry.**


	3. Cry

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: So yeah new chapter been awhile... Sorry...**

"Do you want anymore to eat?", asked Sokka eagerly as Kae tried to stop him. "Sokka come on stop I've told you a dozen times I'm not hungry", she complained. "Well please just try this bread, it's good!", he pleaded pushing a slice to her. She took and noticed a slip of paper under the bread. She looked down at it and then back at her uncle but he had his finger to his lips. She read it silently "**RUN! LHM! BEND BATHROOM QUIET! GET OUT!"** was scrawled on the piece of paper. She looked with meaningful eyes but he just motioned with his hand. She excused herself to the bathroom and did what she was told as she heard Sokka's voice yell to run. She wanted to return and see what was the matter but already was on her way out with bending. **  
**

"Damn you! You little ice bound piece of crap!" shouted a man at Sokka. Sokka was faced up against a half dozen armored men while he had only his sword. He laughed to himself "What's so fucking funny?", boomed the angry man. Sokka smiled at him then looked out the window into the night sky "I'm coming to see you, my love." he said before turning and rushing the six men. He laughed the entire time. He laughed when he got the first man by surprise and disabled him easily. He laughed when the second one nearly cut his arm off. He was even laughing as two men held him down and with the final stroke of Sokka's own sword, the man halted Sokka's laughter. Sokka's eyes turned to the sky outside the window and with his last dying breath whispered "I love you my sweet---" and with that his consciousness left his mortal body.

Kae cryed, ooh yes she cried, the warrior who had gotten so tough over such a short time and had to deal with so much, cried. She had no living family anymore. Her grandfather betrayed her mothers, her other grandfather died in the war, both her mothers died to protect her, her grandmother was killed by an assassin, and now her only uncle was murdered. She had nowhere to go now, Dom and Mion wouldn't expect her for a few more days and she didn't know how to get to them. She tried calling out psychically but she wasn't strong enough mentally to do it.

Azula cried into Ty Lee's lap as blood and tears stained the fabric. Ty Lee tried to calm down Azula but she couldn't stop crying. This time the man had been extra cruel to her. Her hair was slick with blood as the wound above her eye trickled slowly down her turned head and into her hair. Ty Lee quieted her and created a small flame above her index finger. She breathed deeply before putting her finger against the wound. Azula cried out as the wound was cauterized. Her whimpering increased and Ty Lee just held her. It seemed like forever since Azula had been held by someone who cared for her as much as Ty Lee did. Even though she was crying from her wounds, she still felt happy because she was in the warm embrace of a friend.

Dom and Mion sat at a large table sipping tea as their grandmother told them tall tales of adventures long ago. They pretended to be interested but really they didn't care much about these stories that they had been told so many times.

**Author's Note: Finally its up R&R**


End file.
